


It’s easy being with you, sacred simplicity, as long as we’re together, there’s no place I’d rather be

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OOPS jumper!, Soulmates, True Love, fluff and fluff and fluufffff, four years anniversary, sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year anniversary and a Oops! jumper. Thanks Louis for that gem.</p><p> </p><p>Here's another headcanon for you! <br/>Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s easy being with you, sacred simplicity, as long as we’re together, there’s no place I’d rather be

It's noon and Louis is home alone.

He's quite hungry but he actually can't be bothered to get up from the couch and cook something. Harry usually does it for him, anyway, so he probably won't even remember where he put all the food. It's Harry the 'king' of the kitchen, he cooks for both of them whenever they are home together and even if when he has to do his 'business trip' he puts in fridge cooked food for Louis to eat during the time he's away. It's like having your mother at home – because Harry cooks almost as well as Louis' mum. Of course it's more than that to Louis, but having a boyfriend who cooks for you every time and he really enjoys it it's quite good. One of the good things of their relationship.

Even if Louis is willing to wait for Harry to come home from his errands, apparently his stomach isn't.

It's growling and Louis is annoyed. Before he gets up, he checks his phone again: nothing from Harry. It's been too long, two hours and no texts. Other people – the boys, especially – think they are pretty creepy if after four years of committed relationship they still get anxious if one of them doesn't text for a long time.

Two hours is a long time for them, okay. Niall and company can fuck off with his ' _oh my god Louis please_ _he didn't die,_ _chill out mate_ '.

Usually Harry texts him stupid things, emojis, single word, stupid thoughts he's thinking, something.

He wants to text him, to check if he's okay, but he doesn't. He tries no to be a clingy boyfriend with the fear of abandon.

He is independent, he can cook and eat and wait for Harry to finish whatever he's doing.

He sighs. He stands up, pausing the FIFA match he's playing on his Xbox and decides to make some BLTs: easy and quick.

Then maybe Harry can cook something for him when he comes back.

He check his phone once again and then leaves it on the couch, heading to the kitchen.

 

He pads barefoot around the kitchen island and opens the fridge.

There are healthy things only Harry likes and then there is the junk food part, his part, his favorite. He takes out what he needs for the sandwiches and then he stops to think for a second.

He looks at his fridge. Their fridge. Because this is their home and it's has been, concretely and metaphorically, for four years.

Four years have passed since the first time Louis layed his eyes on that cute charming 16-year-old baby boy who was being interviewed during the Xfactor auditions.

He remembers everything of that day. He is sure he can tell the exact moment he fell in love with him. The exact moment that changed his life forever.

Because Xfactor wasn't just about music and One Direction. Xfactor was first and foremost meeting the love of his life.

The one who fills his fridge and his heart.

Ah, Louis feels so poetic sometimes.

He smiles, at that sappy thought and he still can't believe it's been four years.

They fought, hard, they keep fighting because there's nothing more important and worth it than what they have. It's sacre to them, to Harry, to Louis.

Not even the closest people around them, that know them like the back of their hands, can understand how important and deep is what they have built together.

It's just _their_ thing.

He snaps out of those thoughts suddenly and some idea lights up in his mind.

He blinks and his grin spreads when he decides: he's going to cook Harry the world-famous classic meal. Also known as The Legendary. Also known as THE Meal.

The first meal Louis has ever cooked on his own and the first meal he has ever cooked for someone he loved. The most romantic thing he considers to have done for Harry.

And he did _tons_ of romantic things. Still, nothing can beat the _stuffed_ _chicken wrapped in parma ham with mashed potatoes._

Even the walls of their house  knows about it. 

Yes – Louis smiles proud while he tries to put together the ingredients of his sandwich –  they are going to celebrate tonight the four-year anniversary.  Technically, the anniversary was few days before but they really hadn't so much time to do anything about it. 

Rehearsals and dancing and preparing a tour require too much time and they were always too tired after th ose long days. 

Anyway, tonight is the good night. They have two days off and Louis can't wait to  present Harry again their f irst me al. Followed by kisses and loud  _ four-year-anniversary-i-can't-wait-to-marry-you-for-real _ sex.

  
Harry  doesn't have to know anything, doesn't have to suspect,  but he must know that Louis loves to surprise his baby.  After all, i f someone is the master of doing  things in secret , that's Louis Tomlinson. 

While he thinks about his evil plan for the night,  he hears  the front door unlock and a familiar sound of keys.

Harry is humming something probably one of his indie bands he likes to listen to in his car. 

(They always argue about which cd play in his car and while Louis whines about bands nobody knows singing about sadness and darkness, Harry gets all serious saying that  it's his car so it's his music.  Old married couple got nothing on them, seriously.)

Louis smiles again and leaves his BLTs to  greet him at the front door.

He has at least five bags of god only knows what, Harry is even worse than his sister when he goes shopping. 

Louis appears on the corridor,  walking  towards him: he is wearing the lavender jumper Louis loves so much, his fluffy hair tied up with one of the scarves Louis gave him for his birthday, sunglasses and long lanky legs wrapped in those skinny blue jeans.

Louis takes him in for a second and then whistles.

“ Hey there rockstar!” he smiles,  bare  arms crossed to his chest. He's wearing comfy track pants and a white tank top found in the clean drawer. Probably it's Harry's given the big whole it has. Louis doesn't mind. It smells like them. Like  _ Home _ . 

“ Ohh, my favorite groupie! Hi!” Harry beams at him, dimples on full display.

Louis stops before Harry can tugs him into one of his warm  bear hugs.

“ Groupie???” Louis protests “One second I am your husband, the other one I am a groupie?? You make me feel cheap, Styles!”  he cocks and eyebrow while Harry is circling his hips with long arms. His hands go rest on the curve of Louis' bum.  Almost naturally. It's like they slot into their place in a perfect puzzle.

Louis loves it.  Harry too.

They smile at each other for a second. 

Louis still pretends to be annoyed but it doesn't last that much. 

He can't be serious when he has the beautiful face of his wonderful boy smiling at him like an over-grown  child.

Harry tilts his head  on the side and looks at him.

“You said I am a rockstar, this makes you my groupie!”

“Don't forget I am a rockstar as well” Louis nods, playing with the fabric of the lavender jumper  in front of him.

Harry nuzzles h is hair  and breathes gently.  “Yeah,  my  sexy rockstar” he murmurs.

Louis moves his head to look at him better. H arry's eyes study him as well, flames in it.  The same bright flames that Louis saw for the first time four years ago. It wasn't lust at that time, it was more...curiosity.

Harry has confessed him that he was attracted by him as soon as he saw him for the first time. 

_ “That was when I knew”  _ he had said  _ “I knew I liked boys, I knew I loved you.”  _

Those words echo in Louis' ear in that moment again.

“ So, can you kiss your sexy rockstar boyfriend or –?” he's cut off by Harry closing the distance between them and catching  Louis' lips with his mouth.

They kiss for few seconds, without even care about breathing. 

They don't  need to breathe around each other, it's proven. 

Louis opens his mouth to let Harry's tongue in, another automatic gesture that he does without even thinking about. 

He wonders if he'll ever stop being  _ that _ used to Harry and everything about him. 

“ Oh god” Harry murmurs again when Louis decides enough with the snogging. He takes Harry's hand  with his and tugs it to reach between his legs.

This time, it's Harry who  almost unconsciously palms him.  He grins while they keep kissing.

“Someone's needy” he whispers.

“You can't comeback home after  _ hours _ away and don't expect it to be honest” Louis pulls away and latches on Harry's neck with his mouth. He sucks and licks and kiss the pale skin, following his veins, until he meets the boy's collarbone.

Harry tilts his head back and closes his eyes for a second, enjoying the moment and the feelings.

His hands roaming all over Louis' tiny body.  Squeezing his hips, his b um,  his back.

“ Hours?” he scoffs “I've been away for two hours and a half”

“Too much” Louis says with his mouth on Harry's ear.  He bites his lobe.

“I bought some things I wanna show you"

“Hope it's something you wear  only  for me  upstairs in the bedroom ”

Harry rolls his eyes and jolts forwards  when he feels Louis' squeezing his bum for a second.

“ No! That was last time!” he adds giggling “ Can I show you?”

Louis shakes his head and blocks him before he can take the bags he had dropped on the floor just before Louis could  _ attack _ him.

“ Noo” the older boy whines “Please, bedddd” he bats his eyelashes in the most  innocent way, he knows it makes Harry go crazy. 

Also, he takes his hand to bring it down again before Harry stops him.

“ Okay okay, hold on a minute Wolfie, it was actually a sick thing I wanted to show you”

Louis shows him his wicked grins and  suddenly takes off his shirt and track pants  with two quick moves.

Harry is speechless while his eyes  travels all over Louis' naked body.

“ Well, I have some things here I want to show you as well!” Louis teases, his body aligns with Harry's still-dressed one.

“ But...” t he curly lad doesn't waste any second and  picks Louis up in his arms, going upstairs between kisses and giggles. 

Louis squeaks but he knows what to do, circling Harry's hips with his legs, crossing his ankles on Harry's lower back. 

So the s urprise can wait some hours. Louis has more important things to do. 

 

_ * * * * * * _

 

When Louis rolls off Harry, one hour and a half later, he think his lungs have exploded along the way.

Harry is still not with him, he's in that beautiful state of post-sex haze that Louis loves on him so much.

Louis is still trying to catch his breath,  lying now next to his boyfriend.

“ I am getting old  I can't catch my breath, fuck ” he breathes.

Harry doesn't answer for the first second and then he suddenly comes back to earth.

“Oh, so I definitively  need  a younger boyfriend who can keep up with my rythm”

Louis hits him with the back of his hand on the bare arm and Harry jolts back.

“Ouchhh!! I was joking!!”

“No younger boyfriend!” Louis warns “I am your younger boyfriend. I can perfectly keep up with your stamina”

“ Said the one who was almost having a stroke while riding me  ten minutes ago,” Harry adds with a mocking tone who earns him another slap on his arm.

“ Okay enough now!!” Harry tries to  fight back, rolling on top of Louis, almost crushing him with his giant body.

“ Ohhh! Nooo” Louis laughs.  “Let me gooo! Noooo! Harry come onnnn!!” he tries to squirm away. 

They start tickling each other, the usual play fight. Louis remembers. Suddenly, he is in the shared room at the Xfactor house,  tickling Harry on his bed, he loved the way Harry laughed.  The way he didn't even fight because he loved having Louis all around and on him. It was the best feeling every for both of  them.  It still is. 

Four years ago,  back  then. 

Suddenly  Louis thinks that yes, that moment definitively deserve a n anniversary celebration. 

“ What are you thinking??” Harry asks, because he can read Louis' mind as nobody else.

He stops, resting with his chin  on Louis' chest. His emerald eyes meeting Louis' blue ones.

“ Me? Nothing...”

“Come on!” Harry has a soft look on his face, relaxed and happy and still a bit wrecked from the afternoon activities. 

This one on top of Louis, it's  _ his _ Harry. His  idea of home.

There's no place he 'd rather be than in their massive comfy bed, limbs and body tangled together.  Cuddlin g and kissing and smiling at each other.

“ I know you are thinking about something...” Harry adds, his index finger sliding through Louis' forehead, as he tries to swipe away his thoughts.

“ They are good thoughts, Hazza, don't worry” Louis smiles.

Harry looks at him with the sweetest face ever. “ Were you thinking about marrying me???” his eyes bright  just by  the  _ idea _ of that . 

“ No” Louis shakes his head. “I was thinking about four years ago.”

Harry looks at him. “ Oh, yeah, the auditions. Can't believe it's been four years, seems like yesterday!”

Louis nods. “Seems like yesterday you were that puffy baby with curls and an awful green polo” he laughs.

“Heeeey!” Harry frowns giving him his best disappointed look “ It was cool, my green polo..I still have it in the closet!”

“Please keep it there! I prefer you with your hipster shirts and  flannel shirts” Louis nods.

Harry sighs. “And I wasn't  _ puffy _ !” 

“You definitively were!!”  
“Well, I was 16! What do you expect?? You were all grown up 18-year-old  boy and I was  stil a baby!!”

Louis slides on hand through Harry's chocolate curls gone wild in the last hours and  locks his eyes with Harry's.

“ Hey! I was a lready  a fit lad when I was 18, okay??? My hair were the coolest! And my shoes as well! Niall agrees!” they both laugh because seriously. 

How was that even possible that they were so gone for each other and they were so young and didn't even know each other's surnames.

Fate must have been in the way, for sure.

“Fit, yeah, alright” Harry chuckles.

“Well, enough handsome to make you fall heads over heel, that's for sure” Louis cocks an eyebrow, smug.

Harry pretends to be surprised by those words and starts laughing again. “Ohh, yeaah, as you weren't totally crazy for me, right??? You were the one who chat me up in the bathroom!!”

“Yeah and you were the one who peed on my shoe! You started it!”

Harry suddenly reddens.

“What a day....” he sighs, suddenly.

“Yeah, I remember all of it, you know?” Louis' look suddenly softens.

He's not joking about that, right now, Harry senses it. He feels it in the way his boyfriend shifts under him.

He still gets nervous when he talks about it without joking.

“I remember it as well. God, I was so lucky to meet you” Harry whispers.

It's a very intimate moment, when they look at each others in the eye and the time stops.

“I love you” Louis says, no fear in his eyes.

Harry bites his bottom lip and tries not to blush too much.

“I love you, too, you _fit_ lad” he laughs, amused.

“I still am, admit it!!” Louis replies, eyes crinkled by his bright smile.

Harry flicks his long hair away from his forehead and pretends to think about it.

“I don't know, Lou, you see..now that I am famous I saw loads of hot guys at parties and stuff and...yeah, I guess you are not that bad.....” before he can finish the sentence, he finds himself hitting the mattress with his back, Louis just flips him and straddles him, blocking his wrists over his head.

Harry smiles, satisfied. He _always_ gets what he wants.

“ _Styles_ ” Louis warns as soon as Harry's hips snaps up aligning with Louis'.

“Want a round two?” Harry wiggles his eyebrows.

“No! I want you to admit I am the fittest lad you could ever have in your life and beyond” Louis nods, all serious.

Harry laughs.

“Oh come on --”  
“Is that so? You don't wanna admit it? Okay, I guess I'm going to give my fit body to someone else from now on...wonder if Greg James has still the same phone number....” he does to move away from Harry when suddenly the tall guy blocks him by his arms.

Louis falls on top of Harry again.

“I am sorry, what did you say???”

“Maybe Greg can admit I am fit... you know, can appreciate all this...” he looks down nodding as his naked body.

He's still covered by purple love bites that scream _mine_. Harry always has so much fun marking him up in every way possible, staking his claim as it was even necessary.

“Yeah, and I can ask Nick what he ---” he doesn't even finish what he's saying and he finds himself gasping for hair when Louis suddenly kisses him, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth.

“Hmpffff --” Harry tries to move but Louis kisses him with all the passion he has left in his body. “Wow, you can't even hear his name, now?” Harry comments after Louis pulls away to breathe. “It's getting worse...”

“Look who's talking!! Mister _I am not jealous as long you don't do another interview with Greg James_!”

Harry huffs. “That's guy always flirts with you and you flirt back and I don't like watching you flirting with someone else that isn't me” Harry explains as it was the easiest thing in the world.

Louis loves hearing him so spontaneous and sincere about how he feels.

It's one of the things he has always loved about Harry. He's crystal clear.

He says what he thinks, he thinks what he says. Louis has loved him for this for four years now. Incredible.

Suddenly he's reminded of his surprise for the night.

“Okay! Time's off!” he jumps up, standing all naked in front of the bed.

Harry looks at him confused.

“What? What's going on?? Do you have to go somewhere?”

Louis thinks. “Actually...yes!”

Harry frowns. “Where?” he asks, curiously.

Louis has to think quickly. “...I need....” he thinks “..Another Xbox!”

“Again???” Harry looks at him, perplexed.

“Yeeah” Louis answers casually “The other one broke. The one in the living room.”

Harry doesn't argue. He's the one who uses it day and night when he organises his FIFA sessions with Zayn or Niall.

“Alright, you can order it from Argos or...”

“No!!” Louis almost shouts “No! I mean...I...I wanna choose one and...I think...I think I am gonna go at the big Tesco, you know the one at the end of the road??”

Harry frowns even deeper than before. Something is definitively up and he knows it. Louis is not that difficult to read. Especially for Harry.

He decides not to dig deeper. Probably Louis is really talking about a new Xbox and he wants to buy one in the big Tesco at the end of the road.

“Alright, go then...I'll be here, alone in this empty cold bed....” he pretends to sniff, faux-hurt look in his eyes.

Louis kicks him with his foot on the shin and laughs.

“Oh come on! I'll be home soon! Don't you have some yoga to do? Or..painting? Or....whatever? Braiding your hair???”

Harry pulls a funny face and throw him a pillow but Louis is already in the bathroom, shielded behind the white door.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

He has his list, all the ingredients in there, Jamie Oliver's recipe in his pocket just in case.

He looks at himself in the mirror, he hopes nobody notices him if he goes around Tesco as he just rolled out of bed.

Actually, he did just roll out of bed.

Harry is now down in the studio room, probably writing some lyrics. He always does it recently when he's at home with Louis.

And Louis is curious to know what he's writing but Harry doesn't let him even get close to the papers, not until the songs are ready to be recorded.

He fixes his headband for a second, he straightens his black jumper and takes the keys.

He jogs down the stairs and stops in front of the studio room, Harry is sitting at the big black piano in a corner of the room.

“I'll go then” he says.

Harry lifts his head and smiles.

“Oh! Wait! I have a thing for you! I wanted to be sure it fits!” he looks around the room until he finds a green plastic bag.

Louis looks at him, confused for a second.

“What is it??”

“They have arrived yesterday. I went today to collect them in the shop. The guy there is my friend now” he smiles.

Louis frowns. “Arrived yesterday?? What are you --” he can't believe what he's seeing.

Harry is holding two jumpers in front of him: one is navy blue, long sleeves and a white HI written on the front. The other is a gray one, a plain jumper with a very particular written on the front as well: OOPS.

They have the same styles as their tattoos and Louis can't breathe for a second.

Harry is beaming, glowing while he shows Louis what he bought for them.

“Did...did you …???”

“I customized them in a cute shop in Camden! I brought them the two designs and...aren't they amazing??? I loved it! The HI is mine, the size is bigger, and the OOPS is yours! But you can wear mine as well, you know what it does to me when you wear my clothes” his voice lowers, deep and syrupy and Louis shivers for a second.

He looks at Harry in the eyes.

He can't believe it.

The first words they said to each other, the oops of Harry, the hi of Louis, when they met, four years ago, what a great timing to order and get those jumpers – he thinks.

Harry is such a sap. But he's Louis' sap and he loves him very much indeed.

“You are the cheesiest boyfriend ev-er!” Louis says, walking towards him few steps.

“Come on, take yours, I wanna see how it is!” Harry swings from toe to toe in anticipation, moving the jumper in front of Louis.

The older guy can't really say no to him so he takes the black jumper off and wears the OOPS one.

He looks at his reflection in the mirror next to him. The jumper fits perfectly.

A shiver runs along his back. The memory of their first meeting in that bathroom a vivid image behind his eyelids.

When he opens his eyes again, Harry meets his eyes in the mirror.

“It's perfect.”

“ _You_ are perfect.” Louis says, he turns his head to kiss him. Sweet and deep for a minute.

When he pulls off and pats delicately Harry's cheek, the young lad shows his dimples in a smile.

“So you like them?”

“I love them! You know how much I love matching you”

“Yeah, me too”  
“I guess it's a four year anniversary gift, then” Louis smiles.

Harry thinks about it. “You know what, I like the idea...after all it's the first thing we told each other...quite important”

Louis smiles softly and nods.

“Quite” he repeats “Okay baby, I have to go now otherwise it'll be too late, see you in a bit”

“Love you” Harry salutes him with a hand on his forehead and goes back to the piano, changing into his HI jumper who is perfect on his broad shoulders and torso.

Louis looks at him for a second, allowing the sight to distract him.

“What?” he asks, shaking his curls.

“Distracting, Styles, you should be illegal” Louis shakes his head while Harry looks a smug little shit.

“Go, your Xbox is waiting for you”

“Yeah, I'd better...love you!” and he opens the front door to exit.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Harry is checking Twitter. People are crazy over Louis being spotted at Tesco with a OOPS jumper.

He smiles. They know.

It's not that hard to understand after all, he likes reading what fans think about it. Especially the ones who can read through the lines.

“What're you laughing about??” Louis asks, coming back to the living room.

Harry puts his phone on the coffee table in front of him and smiles.

“Twitter things...oh! Look at who's reappeared in the house! Where have you been???” he asks while Louis leans toward him to peck him on the lips.

“In the kitchen! I told you I wanted to try something.”

“Ohhhh...I love when you wanna try something...I am always up to help you, you know...” Harry teases with a deep voice.

Louis smiles. “Is it everything sexual with you??????”

“Look WHO's talking!!!” Harry bites back. “So, what were you trying? Cooking? Can I see? Or taste? What is it? A new recipe????” he starts.

Louis lifts his hands up in a peace sign. “Oh oh oh! Stop it, little monkey! Come with me and you'll see with your eyes...” he starts walking towards the kitchen and Harry jumps up the sofa to follow him.

 

As soon as Louis opens the door, Harry meets the kitchen island table ready for a candle-lit dinner. White plates and silver cutlery. Long flutes full of what it looks like champagne.

There is a tray covered by a cap in the middle, next to candle.

Harry has starts in his eyes and yes, it's been four years but when he has that look on the fact, startled and amazed, to Louis he still is 16.

“Lou...Lou! What is it????” he asks, he bites the side of his finger, as he always does when he's pleasantly surprised or emotional about something. Especially if Louis is involved.

Louis smiles, all proud.

“Tonight we'll have a special dinner to celebrate the four years anniversary.” he claims.

Harry's smile widens. “That's.... oh my god, you're so...this is beautiful! Really! I thought you were cooking something in here I couldn't...”

“Come on, love, just sit” Louis circles the island and moves Harry's stool to make him seat.

Harry is about to cry. This is all too perfect. A vivid image of their first dinner together, Louis had cooked and they had drunk wine and laughed and then...and then Louis told him.

 

“ _You make me crazy, Harry. Seriously. I want you to know it because sometimes I feel like it's too much.”_

“ _You make me crazy, too, Louis. Crazier than possible.”_

_“Be with me, then? Like..properly with me?”_

_“Yes. The rest of my life if it's possible”_

_“Harry! You are sixteen! How can you talk about the rest of your life??? Let's..go step by step...okay?”_

_“No, Louis, I just know. And since we are honest here... well, I know this is what I want for the rest of my life. Music, this band and....now you.”  
_

Harry comes back to reality and smiles. He looks around and even before Louis can present him what's under that covered tray, he knows.

Like he knows how much he loved that boy from the very beginning.

Four years. 

And  still have so much time . They have an eternity. And beyond.

“Ohhh, _now_ it is perfect!” Harry smiles when Louis shows him the meal he cooked.

Louis sits down in front of him and automatically tangles their feet under the table.

He's still wearing the OOPS jumper, Harry is wearing his HI one. It's perfect.

“Don't you dare saying it tastes bad!” Louis warns, giving him his portion.

Harry takes the plate back and tries a bit with his fork.

Louis waits for his comments holding his breath.

“Well,” Harry starts “I'd say it's just like his cook”

Louis frowns. A shadow of worrying in his eyes. “Is it that bad??? God I knew it was...”

“Perfect. That's what I was going to say. It's perfect.” Harry swallows the bite and take another one.

“Is it like the first one you ate???” Louis asks again, curious.

Harry smiles. “Even better and you wanna know why?”  
Louis nods.

“Because when I first ate this meal, four years ago, I didn't know what the future was holding for us. The band, the music, you...us! You asked me to be your boyfriend right that night”

Louis nods. His heart swells in his chest it's almost impossible for him to breathe normally.

“And now” Harry continues, chewing another bite of chicken and mashed potatoes “I am eating it with my fiance, in our house, four years later, and we have silly sappy jumpers!” Louis here laughs because Harry is so right those jumpers are so sappy the boys are going to mock them forever “But I have all the answers I was looking for four years ago. I found them.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Louis takes Harry's hand on the table and entwined their fingers.

They eat their dinner together, smiling, in silent, no need of any other words. Their eyes never leave each others.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, thanks SO MUCH for all the comments and kudos! Oh my god I always get so happy when I get one! Thanks!!!
> 
> xxx


End file.
